Girl Meets Jessie And Friends
by Katiefdtrotter
Summary: Jessie is Auggies nanny and the people from GMW meet the people from Jessie. Including Teddy from Good Luck Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know anything!

Chapter 1 New York Teddy

After a year of school Teddy moved to New York. She moved in with Jessie and the kids. Luke has a new girlfriend named Maya Heart. Teddy has been a teacher aid for a grade 7 class. Jessie had got a new nanny job with a boy named Auggie. Today in Mr. Matthew's class they were doing another history lesson.

"I would fight to not do homework!" Maya yelled standing on her chair. Farkle was staring into Maya's eyes. "Farkle I have a boyfriend, quit your staring day job well you're ahead." Riley laughed at this like the whole class. "What you don't believe me?" Maya looked like she was going to cry.

A boy raised his hand, "Is everyday like this?"

"Yes Lucas. Everyday is a new delma!" I stated. Everyone turned to me. "What?"

"You don't talk in class," Riley learned. "What is your name?"

"Katie. Katie H H."

"What do the H's stand for?" Lucas asked.

"Don't know but would love to find out."

"Hey maybe that is what you should your paper on," Mr. Matthews told her.

"What paper?" Everyone asked.

"Ms. Duncan you take it."

"Okay. First call me Teddy. You have to write a 3 page sesa about something you would fight for."

The bell rang and we all left. "Hey new kid!" I called.

"Yep."

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" He nodded his head.

At lunch I sat with Lucas and Teddy. "Hey guys," Riley called.

"They Class Star," I said.

"Can we sit with you and cowboy?" Maya asked.

"Why not."

Teddy got up. "Looks like my work here is done."

"So what are you guys fighting for?" I asked.

"I'm fighting for my friends," Riley told me.

"I'm fighting for no homework," Maya said.

"I'm fighting for the right of everyone to have a say in the world," Lucas said.

"I'm gonna find out what the H's stand for in my name."

Chapter 2 What Do H's Stand For? Coming Soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What Do H's Stand For?

Maya's Pov.

"What happened?" Mr. Matthews asked. Oh boy we were in trouble. The sprinklers were going off and there was a fire in the corner. Me and Katie were soaked. Riley and Lucas were under his jacket. Ms. Duncan was under the table. Farkle was out cold. Everyone looked at eachother.

"On my first week and the school is on fire," Lucas cried. Riley looked down. Just then my boyfriend Luke came in with his old nanny. What was her name? Tessy? Wait no it was Jessie.

"Wow. What happened in here?" Jessie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know?" Katie asked. "You started this."

"No I didn't."

"You said to stand up of what you believe in."

"Ya but I didn't think that it would burn half of the school down!" Jessie yelled in a panic.

"Looks like you will have to go to my school," Luke threw into the fight making me giggle.

"Could someone tell me what is going on?" Mr. Matthews yelled so he could be heard.

"I'd like to know that to!" Shawn yelled walking in to the room.

"Uncle Shawn what are you doing here?" Riley asked. Cory and Shawn were giving each other bear hugs.

"Luke you come into the school for 5 minutes and it's already on fire," Zuri said. I laughed at this with Katie.

"Speaking of fire we should get out of the school," Ravi the know it all told us. We all left the school as the cops came. No one coughed up. Would you? We all went back to Mr. Matthews.

"Oh my gosh!" Katie screamed. "You never told me you were rich Riley." Riley gave her a confused look.

"If you want rich go to Luke's place."

"This place is so huge compared to mine."

"Where do you live?" Riley asked.

Katie was think this over. "I move a lot."

"So you moved here." She nodded her head.

"Mr. Matthews," she called, "I was wondering if you could help me with my... Homework." That was weird. Weirder than Riley.

"Oh right Ms. H H."

"Wait!" Shawn yelled. "What do the H's stand for?"

"They stand for Horrible Hell." Katie walked up to Mr. Matthews and he gave her something. She walked out slamming the door.

"What is going on?" Topanga asked well yelling because of the noise. Mr. Matthews pointed to me.

"What did I do?"

"No Maya you are just like what happened."

"Oh Katie was here," Topanga said walking back to Auggie. "Okay be a good boy for Jessie." He nodded his head.

Topanga left us. "So... What now?" Riley asked.

"I don't know?" Mr. Matthew told his daughter.

Riley's Pov.

"Daddy what is up with you and Katie?" I asked.

"Riles give up he's not gonna tell you!" Maya yelled. She was very crabby today.

"You want to know about Katie?" Daddy asked everyone nodded. "She has no dad or mom."

"So she lives in an orphanage?" I asked.

"No." Where could she live then. "She doesn't have a house. Or food or clean cloths. She is all alone so I give her money for the week." I looked at my daddy and gave him a big hug.

"You are my hero."

Maya walked over to Luke and gave him a hug.

"Hey! Doesn't your parents adopt kids?" Maya asked Luke. He nodded. "So you guys could adopt Katie!" Maya was so happy with her idea.

"I don't think so," Luke sadly said. "Adding another kid into the house would be a bad idea." He hugged Maya closely. Maya looked like she was gonna cry. She barely knew the girl but she was so close to her. We just sat in the living room without talking for 2 hours until I spoke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Homeless Help

Katie was out at Pizza Pizza buying her supper.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Katie begged. I had no spots available. I shook my head no and she sighed. Why did she always need a job? I gave her a slice of pizza on the house and walked away.

~Katie's Pov.~

I finished my pizza and went to my new house. This one was a box with my dog Chris. I had 2 socks, 3 blankets, a pillow, and 2 outfits. It isn't a lot but it's all I need. My dog Chris is really good at sniffing food. One time he found a rib diner. I looked at the 50 bucks Mr. Matthews gave me. He was so sweet. If only he could be my dad. My dad and mom must be scum bags.

I walked past this huge building. I went inside with my box.

"Hi who are you here to see?" A guy asked. I didn't know what I was doing here. It was to cold outside. I needed somewhere to stay.

"Do any Luke's live here?" I asked the man.

"Ya. Luke Yonder, Luke Eons, Luke Ross, Luke Jadie, and Luke Undse. Who do you want to see?"

"Um... Luke Ross." He showed me to the elevator. "Could you help?" I asked. Don't make fun of me but I don't know how to work an elevator. The guy helped and told me what to do.

"Tony! What are you doing here?" Jessie asked.

"Someone is here to see Luke," Tony told Jessie.

"Luke!"

"What?" Luke yelled at Jessie.

"You have someone who wants to see you." Luke walked down the stairs.

"Is it Maya?"

"Tony who is the person who wants to see Luke?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name," Tony said. I whispered my name. And Chris' too. "Okay, Chris and Kaitlyn."

"It's Katie!" I yelled at him. I hated being called Kaitlyn.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked looking conserved. I glared at him.

"I need somewhere to stay idiot."

"Hey!" Luke yelled. Zuri walked in.

"Okay who called Luke an idiot this time?" Zuri asked. Raising my hand she high fived it. We both laughed.

"Katie you can stay as long as Christina and Morgan don't find out," Jessie told me I nodded.

"Oh no!" Bertram whined, "Not another kid to clean up after!"

"All I have is a box, 2 outfits, 3 blankets, a pillow, and a dog."

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Can I still stay cause I can't stay outside in the winter again. I have been out there since I was 2 so don't you dare throw me out because of a dog!"

"What about the poo?" Bertram asked trying to kick me out.

"I will dump it on Mrs. Chesterfield." After I said that they were so happy to have me stay. It isn't forever but it is for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 First Week Done

It had been a week since we came to Luke's high school. My Daddy is the teacher again. Katie didn't show up to school today. Luke won't tell us anything about Katie. Where is she?

"Luke where's Katie?" I asked for the 100th time today. He rolled his eyes. I glared. I'm not a glarer but I do it when I have to.

"Look Riles, I don't know where she is!" Luke yelled. The whole school looked at us. I slouched down.

"Could you 2 go to class," Teddy asked. We nodded walking into my Daddy's classroom.

"So Katie is still not here?" Maya asked. My Daddy and Luke rolled their eyes.

"I know where Katie is and I know that she is getting her work done." My Daddy could be wrong but that rarely happens. "Okay today we will be learning about Belgium."

"Yes!" Farkle cheered.

"But... Today we have an assembly." Farkle cried the way there.

"Hi I'm Katie and welcome to the grade 7s who are moving to grade 9. You won't think there would be that many but there are a lot."

"Katie!" Luke yelled. He and Katie hugged as Maya glared. "How are you?"

"Good!" "Oh, thanks for being you!" I was confused. What did Luke do?

"What is going on?" I asked. Katie turned away and walk on the stage.

"So the group of grade 7s who will moving to grade 9 are... Lilly Anderson, Sally Deims, Lucas Friar!" Katie was so happy to shake his hand. She said something to him but no one could hear her. "Next we have Jay Gair, Maya Heart? Sarah Lome, Farkle Minkus, Riley Matthews." She called my name? I'm going to grade 9? Why me? "Jane Pomp, Angus Queensland, and Ravi Ross. That is it for the grade 7s going to grade 9. Um... Enjoy your new class." She walked off stage with a tear. What was going on with her?

Katie's Pov.

I was sad to see my new friends go to grade 9 without me. Of course I wouldn't have been in that list. I didn't even know how to work an elevator. Looks like me and Luke will be all alone. I'm not happy not at all. I hate... Luke. Yes I hate... Luke.

"Sorry about the mix up, looks like Lilly Anderson, Lucas Friar, Sarah Lome, and Angus Queensland are not going to grade 9." Mr. Matthews just crushed the hopes of these 4 people. On the plus side Lucas is in my class again.

A week has passed since the first week has passed. Me and Lucas have been hanging out more.

"So Katie you wanna go to the Yankees game tonight?" Lucas asked me.

"I would love to but I can't get a ticket."

"Don't worry I got the tickets already."

"Than I would love to go."


End file.
